ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bisani Toribra
Gourmet Emperor Bisani Toribra ' ' He may not be the champion of everything, but he sure is the God of Food. Being the finest cook in the universe, the Gourmet Kickass Emperor is a master of all things Food, and has gone to extreme lengths to collect ingredients for his Full course menu. Being very powerful, he has gained absolute respect from the Nitro – the first Ingredient Sourcers, once again emphasizing his true capability. His current goal is to explore Planet Supreme itself, collecting the highest level Capture Ingredients to ever exist in every possible realm that is Physical. Currently, Bisani is in charge of the top food places in this entire realm – even the Geti Star cannot fathom such wondrous cooking which excites the senses of the Human Body, nor can they explain Food Luck, and other things Gourmet. To attain what he wants, he has worked very hard, training and eating the best foods wherever he can to awaken his Gourmet Cells. He has even begun using his immense monetary reserves to hire the strongest people in the universe to find old, exotic foods of the Gourmet World to “awaken” his long dormant Gourmet Cells, and as of now, he is nearing his prime once more. The only reason why he hires people is not because he can’t collect the ingredients himself – but rather he is storing up immense amounts of energy to reach the next “level”. Back in the old days, Bisani Toribra was the one who stopped Colex McMercer, who was also born in this universe. Colex is described by him as “An ingredient akin to G.O.D”, whose taste was so exotic that it seemingly comprised every being in existence, and boosted his Gourmet Cells far beyond what he imagined. For a long time, his Gourmet Cells gradually “slept”, until this new challenge piqued his attention. Gourmet Foundation Bisani Toribra was part of the Gourmet Foundation, an exotic, respected group whose job was to preserve absolutely delicious and powerful ingredients throughout the Universe. The Gourmet Foundation is a neutral foundation – it has no affiliation with any organization. However, it is respected as the richest organization of them all, for the desire for delicious food is one that is shared among all the species in the omniverse. Even the Geti Star, renowned for being able to explain everything with Science, was incapable of explaining the overflowing richness of the foods and why people react as such, nor will it ever understand how different ingredients may lead to the same result(Century Soup) Controlling the Gourmet Foundation, he has a monopoly over rich, exotic foods, and often uses his influence to help maintain peace and harmony within the Universe. One of his many duties is to look over the many biotopes throughout the Universe, ensuring the conservation of many creatures – if there are no creatures, how can there be food? Appearance Bisani Toribra regularly takes on the appearance of a buff, blonde man with an extremely muscular physique. He is often seen to be kind and accepting of others, however, when he gets serious, nobody dares to approach him as he emits a frighteningly fierce aura, an immense shock to those used to his endearing, amiable personality. Forms Unlike Saiyans and most other races, Bisani Toribra has no real transformation; however, using his advanced Gourmet Cells, he is able to morph into different states to adapt with the flow of battle. Each of these states has its own unique specialty, which enhances different aspects of his power. Normal Form The state he is normally in, in this state he is extremely buff, with his Strength so great that its off-the-charts. In this state, what people look out for is his advanced agility and reactions, which he has refined much in the Gourmet World. “Fiery Calm” state In this state, he grows an extreme amount of hairs, and his Gourmet Cells are temporarily “pushed” beyond what it is currently. Despite using a lot of stamina, this state gives an all-rounded boost in Strength and Power, at the cost of a minor amount of agility. More importantly, the amount of tiny Hair Strands he has is boosted from its initial 20 million to a billion, with each hair having the tensile strength of 65 thousand tons. In this form, “Satan Hair” becomes available to him. These hairs are indestructible and fuelled by Appetite Energy, almost instantly digesting anything, Energy, Fats, bodies, whatever, into nothing. If left uncontrolled, it will eat everything in existence, growing at exponential rates. This is one of the extreme ways he can use to regain power. “Instinctive” state He transforms into a seemingly “calm” state, where his stats are the same as his Normal Form. However, his connection to his intuitive mind is brought up to a great degree. Whatever exerted “strain” in the Normal Form’s reaction times, is dwindled and reduced to nothing, and he casually dodges attacks sent at him with the calculated ease of a machine and grace of a swan. Do not be fooled however, for his reaction time in normal form is nothing to scoff at either. This exposes the true depth of his experience and how truly terrifying he can be. Knocking Master Form In this state, Bisani becomes a man with an extravagant hairstyle. Do not be fooled by his seemingly drunken state, for he is surprisingly observant, capable of automatically homing in on the “weak spots” of the nervous system, and knocking virtually any creature without gangloids out with ease. Besides being able to spot “Knocking” points on new beings, he is also capable of “reviving” people who have suffered internal damage. The degree of his skill in this state is unparalleled, and it is not recommended to go into close combat with him. He can also transform into a giant in this state as well, making his “Knocking” abilities far more deadly. Tamed Beasts Azure Wolf The Azure Wolf is one of the most powerful beasts in the Gourmet World to ever exist, and is currently at an incredible size of 100 meters in length. It is the fastest beast for its size. Sombre Snake The Sombre Snake is the Mother of all Snakes. The Sombre Snake is capable of stretching around the circumference of the Earth thrice over, and has a width of 1 kilometer. Its mouth can extend to be immensely huge as well. Dharma Horse The Horse of the Dharma. This Horse is larger than what most would expect, and its true abilities have yet to be determined, though it is known to be one of the strongest creatures inhabiting the Gourmet World before, it has reached far new heights since then, growing beyond its “Unmeasurable” Capture Level. Exotic Crow The Exotic Crow is a beast which is currently as huge as a skyscraper. It creates powerful lightning and dust storms with a simple flap of its wings wherever it flies, and was known as one of the “Kings” of the Gourmet World. Powers and Abilities Despite not being able to use Ki, Bisani Toribra is still an extremely formidable opponent due to his vast arsenal of abilities, and the level of ability in which he is able to wield them. Being an opponent who is truly capable of hitting hard, fast, and efficiently, he is widely feared throughout the universe. Adaptation Bisani Toribra is capable of advanced adaptation, being able to deal with different environments extremely efficiently, so much so that he is able to get used to the Gravity on Planet Supreme – A feat which even those a Tier above him have troubles coping with. As a testament to this ability, he is also extremely sensitive to minor changes in the environment, noticing them instantly. This ability also prevents anyone from sneaking up on him, regardless of how fast they are. Shapeshifter He is able to access the forms of creatures he has eaten before (except plants). This is because he admires food in all of its beauty, and even respects them. Having internalized the knowledge of Knocking within him, as well as the biology of creatures, he is able to transform into them. To him, he believes it taboo to eat creatures extremely similar to Humans, especially those which can communicate. As a result, he is incapable of transforming into a Saiyan. However, he does not transform to different creatures unless absolutely necessary, preferring instead to use his available forms. Yet, this does not limit him from transforming into different creatures to deal with different attacks, including creating heat-resistant scales on top of his skin. Electrical Amplifier Bisani is immune to electricity, and amplifies electrical energy generated by his body to extreme levels, with his Gourmet Cells acting as the catalyst for this absurd power. Through this, he is capable of amplifying tiny batteries of 1 volt to energy levels nearing 1 quadrillion volts. Using this, he can annihilate most opponents, and more importantly, electrically charge them forever. Furthermore, he is capable of converting whatever energy that is sent at him into his own, empowering him with massive amounts of power, making him a miniature “Power Plant”. Heat Channel Bisani can absorb heat, and generate copious amounts of heat on its own, courtesy of his ability. Through this, he can dispel most ailments such as poison, and allows him to withstand the intense amounts of Energy and Heat generated from Ki Blasts, granting him limited resistance to Temperature. This allows him to send massive amounts of heat through his blades, empowering them. Pressure Cooking After a long period of training in the Geti Star, Bisani has mastered Pressure Cooking, allowing him to cook different ingredients at varying temperatures, and ensuring that the food is maintained in pristine condition. This Pressure Cooking has empowered him to survive the conditions of the toughest planets in this realm, and has helped him in defeating multiple opponents. Master Crafter of Blades He is capable of viewing the souls of blades very easily, judging its state and quality with a simple glance. Throughout his life, he has crafted many top notch blades, easily surpassing that of Melk. His blades are so sharp that they are accurate to the tiniest measurement, strong enough to cut through even his hairs with mere contact – and that’s just the regular kitchen knife he sells (made of Iron). His stronger blades, those he uses in combat, are so powerful that they are impossible to stop with arms, and need to parried with magical weapons – for even Katchin would be cut through like nothing at all. His Mastery over Blade Creation allows him to fix any blades he sees on the fly, and any smudges/scratches and fallen chips on his own blade can be fixed instantly. To have him refine other’s weapons, you would have to pay a hefty sum and earn his favour. Advanced Senses Enhanced Eyesight He is able to permeate through and view the electromagnetic spectrum flawlessly, and, being incredibly observant(as part of his adaptive ability), adding unto his previous experience with this ability(noticing minor fluctuations in the Electromagnetic Spectrum to tell the Fate of others), his reaction time is thought to be instantaneous. Furthermore, with his incredible observational skills as a Master Crafter, being able to view microscopic objects with no problem, and his absolute knowledge over the internal structure of most creatures, saying that he is incredibly skilled is an understatement. Refining these few basic abilities he has, his skills allow him to fight stronger opponents, and defeat them with ease. Flawless Sense of Smell His sense of smell is highly developed, smelling wild creatures and locating people around the world with ease. With this ability, he can determine whether foods are poisoned or not, as well as fight using this sense alone. Hell’s Hearing His advanced hearing is so great he can hear a pin drop a tens of kilometers away. After killing and eating countless beasts, gaining immeasurable experience, he can hear the “footsteps of the Grim Reaper”, which is when the enemy is going to die. Poison Manipulation Bisani has mastered his Gourmet Cells to the point where he can generate poison at will. These poisons are so deadly that even when he is not trying, the level of acidity of the poison is enough to melt Katchin instantaneously, and any creature nearing it will dissolve to paste on the ground. Bisani is even capable of having his poison adapt to people who are immune to his poisons, finding a way to poison them when all else fails. If the enemy uses any Fire-related abilities, the poison will ignite, creating an explosion powerful enough to propel projectiles at incredible speeds, singing their body Energy Transfer Bisani is capable of redirecting energy being sent throughout his body, going so far as to easily send them back at his opponent casually. Aside from that, he is also capable of amplifying this energy, or allow it to dissipate harmlessly within himself, being absorbed in the form of Energy. Ki Blasts, as a result, are mostly useless against him, as he is capable of absorbing energy at incredible rates, making most blasts useless. Even if these blasts explode within the body of Bisani, the damage done would be incredibly minor as energy is forcefully spread throughout Bisani’s body. Physical blows are also dissipated as a result of this, and physical blows dealt to him are sent out of his body to counter other enemies. Knocking Master Bisani is a Knocking Master, having memorized the biology’s and nervous systems of all species he has encountered internally, and is capable of knocking them with extreme ease. With this technique, he can knock out any enemy who is not careful in one hit, those which are able to handle one hit would find themselves largely paralyzed. Those with an incredible amount of gangloids – such as insects, and harder to knock, because of the amount of nerves they have, but the first hit is more than enough to decide the battle. Intimidation Knocking He is capable of paralyzing his enemies with fear when exuding his extremely terrifying aura. Furthermore, he can also use Knocking needles on certain parts of his body, causing his muscles to swell to a humongous size, granting him incredulous power. With this he has done the impossible, scaring Surprise Apples up to level 3 Quadrillion, a testament to his power. ‘Hard Type’ Knocking Rifles Bisani Toribra draws upon his trusty Knocking Rifles, which are capable of knocking almost every wild beast. He keeps this as a namesake of his old friend Jirou, which he remembers dearly. Impact Knocking A fairly basic knocking ability, with one strike he is able to paralyze an opponent for several days. Hair Knocking Using his incredibly tiny hairs, he is capable of knocking people through them, making Bisani incredibly deadly. Self-Knocking Truth to be told, he was one of the first few who has his power restrained due to its incredible power. He rarely ever releases this knocking, as it would make him more barbaric in nature, despite the incredible power boost it provides. God Bless You if you actually ask him to use this state against you. Presence Avatar Unlike others, Bisani is capable of projecting his “Presence” in the form of an Avatar, an absurdly powerful Spiritual entity given form. This Presence Avatar embodies Bisani’s true nature, and is incredibly tough and resilient. As this is a projection of Bisani himself, he is able to fight alongside with this being flawlessly. Despite its incredible utility, this Presence Avatar’s energy requirement is not one bit affected by “Food Immersion”, making it one of his more energy draining techniques. Hair Manipulation One of Bisani’s more dangerous abilities, which make him unsusceptible to most forms of attack. With this ability, he has a total of 20 million “feelers”, which have a tensile strength of up to 40 thousand tons, granting him a grand total of 800 billion tons. Each of his hair strands are 0.1 Microns wide. The hairs have a range of up to 20 kilometers. Do note that this does not include the “Super Spatula” technique that he has. Super Spatula: This technique is capable of multiplying the power of the opponent’s attack and sending it back at them. The strength of the multiplier is proportionate to the amount of ‘Feelers’ used. 10,000 returns an equal force, 20,000 twice that, 30,000 thrice that, and so on. Hair Punch Shapes his feelers into a congregated fist before sending it at the opponent full blast. Hair Cutter Utilizes the extremely short width of his hair to apply immense pressure on the enemy. Bisani is also capable of supercharging this attack with extreme heat. Super Hair Shot If his Hair Punch misses, he is able to catch it with his feelers, unleashing a Super Spatula and sending it back towards the opponent with massive power. Hair Lead Attacks sent at him will automatically deviate as he uses his hair to subtly redirect attacks. Lasers are redirected by this as well. Hair Marionette Uses his hairs to control the nervous systems of creatures, manipulating them. This is also used to hold people in place. Hair Augmentation The incredible vibrations from his voice courses through his hairs at godlike speeds, further concentrating the effects of his voice attacks. Through this, Bisani can channel the effects of Beat Punch through his hair, and if it were to be mixed with Meteor Voice, it would continuously reverberate at increasing speeds, vastly boosting the power of his attacks. When used together with Satan Hair, this becomes extremely deadly. Pre-Shot Routine The longer he charges his attack, the more his Pre-Shot Routine comes into play, where his attacks become far more accurate, deadly, and in greater power. If Bisani actually completes his Pre-Shot Routine, practically nothing can dodge his attacks when the target is within his range. Bisani Toribra also has the Ultimate Routine, which has its basis in the Pre-Shot Routine. Under a strong enough impression, or will, he can make that will or idea a reality, with his will directing his body to unleash the force in order to achieve his desired effect. It is incredibly draining, and 100% effective. Prior to the attack striking, the enemy receives a powerful image, giving him temporary precognition and a chance to block the attack. It should be noted that the attacks of Ultimate Routine are nigh-undodgeable the moment the image Is seen. With the Ultimate Routine, he is able to conjure up a force he normally can’t unleash instantly, instantly. This attack directs the force and all of its required power unto a single, condensed attack, be it a punch or a kick. The Ultimate Routine is also Bisani’s penultimate form of concentration, and when mixed with Exhaustion, the damage he can dish out is phenomenal. With this, he can literally conjure up almost any attack with his abilities, such as overwhelming the opponent’s body with destructive enzymes, the instant propagation of attacks, sudden decomposition, temporal resistance manipulation, massive pressure alteration, a combo of Void and Heat, an enhanced, godly version of Super Spatula, or even the capability of knocking himself to phenomenal levels of strength while maintaining flexibility, speed, power and stability. Voice Manipulation Bisani Toribra is capable of manipulating the vibrations of his voice, using it to perform incredibly deadly attacks which are of high-frequency. Voice Cutter Utilizing high-frequency vibrations, Bisani is capable of projecting his voice in the form of a condensed, invisible sound cutter, which is capable of causing deep cuts unto an opponent’s body. Voice Meteor Shower Derived from Meteor Voice, this attack creates several high-powered “balls” of sound in the sky, which reverberate within and gain power over time. This attack is self-sustaining and if not stopped, would certainly destroy the opponent (and their eardrums). Deathly Sound An attack which echoes on the frequency of the “Grim Reaper’s Footsteps”, and is fatal to whoever hears it. It is one of his most energy-intensive attacks. Sound Punches An attack which is incredibly deadly if it were to come into contact with the opponent’s body. With it, he is capable of permeating through the enemy’s skin, attacking their organs from within. This ability is also used to enhance the already unmatched cutting ability of Bisani’s blades, and disorienting the opponent even if blows are parried. Echo Map Continuous Sound Waves are emitted from his body at ultrasound frequencies, granting Bisani abject knowledge on what is going on in the area, and allow him to materialize whatever sound attacks he wants instantaneously. This also aids his reaction time. Gourmet Cells These Gourmet Cells are piqued by food suitable for the user, and grants excellent regenerative abilities and strength boosts. These Gourmet Cells, when transplanted to someone else, can prove incredibly fatal, or increase their power immensely. Bisani’s Gourmet Cells are incredibly advanced, so much so that Bisani can be said to be immortal. As of now, having tasted most of the good food in the universe, Bisani has become the man with the most advanced Gourmet Cells ever known to this realm, capable of adapting to any situation, and grant unmatched power in times of crisis. His Gourmet Cells also grant him Autophagy, an ability which causes his body to begin converting fats to muscles, in return giving unfathomable amounts of energy. Most notably, the Gourmet Cells Bisani has attained, has helped him adapt to the harshest possible environment – Planet Supreme. As a result of these advanced Gourmet Cells, Bisani has pseudo-immortality. He also has the Nou Darake gene as a result, allowing any pieces of his body to regenerate into a full-grown one, at a cost of 1 million calories per body. However, the amount of calories he has are so massive that this does not affect him much at all, and he sometimes does it to mess with his opponents. This also allows him to perform incredibly evasive and tactical maneuvers, overwhelming his enemies. His Gourmet Cells also provide another peculiar trait, which reverts the cells’ age to a previous form, allowing Bisani to receive only the effects of a person in his Prime State, so he is not an ancient creature with regeneration, but a perpetually young man. This has granted him incredible strength, memory retention and cognitive abilities, as well as allowing his Gourmet Cells to flourish as a result of it being in its Prime. Exhaustion This is one of the most terrifying abilities for Bisani to possess. The closer he is to Physical Exhaustion, the stronger his “Exhaustion” will be. Exhaustion’s power is inversely proportionate to the amount of available energy the user has, and directly proportionate to the amount of time used to charge it. With this, Bisani is capable of unleashing all of his Energy, and still be equally deadly. This ability is used by the user through physical exhaustion, where he succumbs to it entirely. Then, he enters a state of absolute concentration, aided by his “Food Immersion” training. Once he is ready, his energy shifts from a state of “Total Suppression” to that of execution, causing lethal damage. Appetite Energy Manipulation A pure, incredibly deadly energy emitted by Gourmet Cells. It can only be brought about by an incredible desire to taste something delicious, or an immense appetite. This ability is possessed by only the strongest of Gourmet Cell users, and is a notable ability of those at the very top of the food chain. When used, it produces an all-encompassing ball which devours the target, and the target only. This energy is condensed to the point where even beasts several times more powerful fear coming into contact with this ability, in fear of getting digested. Similarly, the more energy he uses, the more he gets hungry, which magnifies the power of his Appetite Energy in battle. Mastered Food Honour Bisani Toribra has mastered Food Honour to ungodly levels, and is capable of immersing himself entirely in what is known to be “Food Immersion”. With this, his concentration is always at its peak and it is another reason for his otherworldly reflexes. Unlike others, Bisani has even become capable of entering “Food Immersion” at any point of time, being so great that his focus prevents even his emotions from affecting him, so much so that Food Honour has become instinctive to Bisani himself. Efficiency As he has mastered Food Honour, all of his abilities’ energy costs has dropped to the bare minimal, with almost no wasted movements whatsoever. Through this, he has cut down on Energy costs immensely, whereby one of his abilities, requiring 1 trillion kilocalories, was reduced to a mere million calories after mastering this technique. Mastering Food Honour has also made his movement graceful, interlinking between one another like a flow, and allowed him to beat significantly faster opponents. Nimble Agility Being far more agile than he was before, there is no wasted movement in every single one of his actions. Others who have mastered Food Honour have been capable of removing every organ in the fish’s body without the fish even noticing, believing nothing has happened whatsoever. This is not because the fish cannot react, but rather, it cannot tell that damage/harm has been done to it in any way. This allows Bisani to literally send attacks which the opponent cannot sense, and is far more deadly if anything, especially when considering the sharpness of his knives, on top of his Knocking capabilities. Absurd Energy Storage Being a Master of Food Immersion, the foods pour ALL of their nutrients into him, and give him an incredible amount of energy. Furthermore, his body becomes capable of storing several trillion tons worth of nutrients naturally, granting him incredible energy, on top of his already massive energy storage. This grants him incredible mass when fighting, and an unrivaled amount of speed and power as the battle goes on. Aside from that, due to the incredibly meager energy consumption rate as a result of Food Honour, he is capable of fighting several years straight without rest. Although Autophagy is normally used purely when there is nothing left of the user’s normal energy, using it in this state bestows upon him the “Energy of the Gods”, with the amount of energy granted proportionate to the amount called upon. If he were to call upon trillions of tons at once… Heaven forbid. Worse than that would be if he actually reached his true upper limit, which has yet to be determined. Creature Creation Having been very well-versed in knocking and biology, he is capable of creating creatures from biomass alone. He is capable of even recreating the Four Beast, an incredibly complex feat. Intuition An Ability so rare, that only a select group of people possess it. With intuition, Bisani is capable of letting his “experience do the talking”, seemingly dodging and swerving before the attacks are even executed. Combined with his already-impressive concentration, the moment he lets his Intuition fight, the battle is basically over for anyone on his level, due to him being able to freely manipulate all of his abilities without much focus, though with unmatched precision and skill. Dodging attacks becomes a child’s play to him in this state, and it gives him the ability to contend with creatures of far greater power. Techniques ??? Ren Kugi Punch An ability dependent on how much force he puts in. the ??? is dependent on how many hits he wants the Nail(Kugi) Punch to be. The attacks stack on top of another, which means if the first punch hit, they will receive punches continuously(which are incapable of being deflected) until the defined number is reached. Releasing a double Kugi Punch on each of both sides of the enemy’s head is incredibly fatal. ??? Ren Ice Pick Kugi Punch An attack which condenses ??? number of punches into a single punch. It is a concentrated version of the previous Nail Punch. Spoon Using this ability, he can fly by holding 2 “materialized” spoons. When he first learned this ability, it casually lifted a trillion ton mountain clean off the ground. This ability is also capable of picking up ethereal objects such as fire itself. He is able to use a double version of this technique to trap his opponents. Knife Fires off crescent waves of energy which can slice the enemy into ribbons. He can use a far more powerful version of this with his leg as well. Fork A versatile ability which can be used offensively to impale enemies, or create a temporary, sturdy shield. ChopSticks One of the strongest techniques ever. Chopsticks, even without this technique, are extremely useful, and can be used to eat all kinds of food. With this technique however, Gigantic chopsticks are created, and they can easily restrain and “pick out” enemies from the battlefield far stronger than itself. It can also pierce targets, and drain their energy. Capture Level Alteration Ability to alter the Capture levels of foods which have already been defeated. This allows Bisani the ability to increase the nutritional content of the food by a substantial amount, improving its taste, and thus strengthening the Gourmet Cell benefits he receives. Ultimate 8 Trigrams, ??? Ren Ice Pick 512 Beat Palm Knocking Routine The Ultimate Technique devised by Bisani Toribra, and what he uses to deal with all those pesky users of Ki and other assorted forms of Energy. This technique combines the Kugi Punch and Knocking techniques into one, concentrated into finger tips. Then, with a combination of Ultimate Routine, and Knocking, Bisani strikes all the assorted pressure points, and energy joints in the body. For every hit, comes an extremely huge amount of shockwaves which further disable and rupture the internal connections within the body, aiming to utterly disable the target’s energy. Aside from concentrating all the shockwaves into one blow, These Ice Pick Ren’s are also under ANOTHER set of Ren’s multiplying the power exponentially. Adding on to this is the powerful vibrations from the beat punch, unleashing Quintillion Hz vibrations throughout the enemy’s body, thoroughly destroying their innards as well and disrupting all forms of potential resistance. Hence, this is one of Bisani Toribra’s strongest attacks, as it allows Bisani to utterly disable anyone using different kinds of energy, while also paralyzing them physically. Grand Knocking One of the most incredible skills to behold. Using this, Bisani can literally knock the ENTIRE Planet and its inhabitants, paralyzing them regardless of their location. Doing this also stops the planet’s rotation, causing all liquid masses and winds to create enormous Natural Disasters (As they aren’t paralyzed). It is a technique more dangerous than other forms of Knocking, and can act as a distraction for his use of the Hair Knocking, which can control the enemy’s movements. Fire Control Bisani can manipulate fire at a whim, courtesy of his Gourmet Cells evolving to adapt and develop fire from himself, even absorbing it. Hungry Tongue With one touch of this, most enemies will be eviscerated due to fission and fusion, converting all atoms into pure energy (Calories). Hungry Space The Space itself begins eating the enemy. This leads to their atoms being forcefully digested and destroyed, becoming energy for the user of Hungry Space. This is also created from Hungry Tongue, where the space where the tongue travels becomes "active", digesting everything that comes into contact with it. Minority World and Minority Control Minority World is an extremely powerful technique, where the Minority Particles in EVERYTHING gain control. Where everything normally seeks equilibrium, this seeks to create abject chaos everywhere. All "intended" actions will be reversed, and even unintended, subconscious functions cease to be maintained. This leads to the enemy dying. This also results in many unknown and unwanted effects in the environment, with Hard Rock becoming soft ground, with the bodies collapsing due to pressure, with cells becoming cannibals and commit homicide, etc. With control over his Minority Atoms, Bisani Toribra may fly at will. Also, he can access and redirect most abilities, and render himself immune to his own Minority World. Atomovore Bisani has recently attained the ability to eat atoms through means other than Hungry Space. Similar to Aerovores, Bisani is able to sustain himself through the digestion of atoms alone, converting mass perfectly into energy. Similar to Aerovores, Bisani is capable of sustaining himself through "One Breath". Only instead of being able to sustain himself for decades for one breath, he is also capable of fighting at full power for one year using this one breath alone, despite his incredible mass. In battle with a serious opponent, he often breathes rapidly, changing the capacity he breathes from the equal of an ant all the way to the volume of the atmosphere, absorbing any material whatsoever. This provides him an immense energy boost which has contributed to his mass increase over the years. This ability has also maximized the energy output gained from the mass within him, while simultaneously creating a self-recycling energy-production system within his own body. Vibration of Death Vibrating himself at an unknown, bizarre level, Bisani may become invisible, generate immeasurable repulsive forces from his body, and become anywhere within the range of vibration. This technique is extremely deadly as it allows Bisani to unleash a bizarre number of attacks on you while simultaneously defending himself with his unfathomable speed. Appetite Monster: Death Emperor of the Void The unfathomably powerful, unbridled manifestation of Bisani's Gourmet Cells, the pinnacle of all Appetite Monsters. It is known as the Death Emperor of the Void, a representation of the all-consuming nature that is Appetite Energy. While it is considered an incredible achievement to harness pure Appetite Energy, this Appetite Monster is different in that it is capable of condensing and casually manipulating the drastic amounts of Appetite Energy as if it were a toy to be played with. However, that barely scratches the surface of the Appetite Monster's true capacity. Its power to consume is so great that it can even consume wounds as well, bringing the user back to full capacity if so desired. Furthermore, all techniques accessible by Bisani are available to it, and it may power all of these techniques with Appetite Energy alone, having no need for "calories" or "mass". It may even create solid fragments of Appetite Energy which are extremely dense, being almost impossible to shatter as it literally eats all energy attempting to destroy it. It may even create bodily alterations to Bisani himself, generating weapons, claws, etc. out of nothing. As a general guideline, this Appetite Monster is much stronger than Bisani himself, even in Bisani's fully unleashed state, as it contains all of Bisani's experiences and has not lost power from Bisani's "dormant" period. The problem is, while its power has not changed, its speed is limited to Bisani's level of power, though that can be rendered naught simply by channeling more Appetite Energy to Bisani. Also, a note of reminder: It is impossible to physically ambush Bisani while the Appetite Monster is active, as it has the power of instantaneous reaction. The only weakness is that the use of the Appetite Monster is extremely draining for Bisani, causing almost unbearable fatigue and extreme exhaustion within mere moments of its use, as it brings Bisani to a state of perpetual hunger. When Bisani stops using the Appetite Monster, hunger pangs remain and phantom pain courses through his body, drastically hampering his reaction time and strength. He can only use it for minutes at most. Emperor's Enbu A state of unity, attained through uniting the wills of every cell within the user's body, binding them together as a single, functional unit. Through the power of regular Enbu, even a weak monster can gain enough strength to accomplish phenomenal feats, such as shattering mountains, resisting unfathomable amounts of gravity, and redirecting the force of enemy attacks. For larger and stronger creatures, the difficulty of using Enbu increases significantly, as a result of having more cells acting individually, however, the results are well worth it. Oftentimes, the only scenario where creatures possess Enbu are when they feel their imminent death, resulting in the wills of their cells attempting to survive uniting and working together. This state tends to be dismissed as a form of adrenaline rather than Enbu, as it is hard to tell the difference. A common way in which Enbu is trained is via the juggling of BB Pill Bugs, which require an extreme degree of skill in uniting the wills of Cells. For any reaction less than instant, the user will be unable to adjust in order to continue to juggle the BB Pill Bug. The number of BB Pill Bugs juggled determines the skill level of the user, with Masters juggling above 50 in one go, and the original King Bambina himself juggles, at the bare minimal, several hundred of these. It is said that Enbu is but a preparation for a mating ritual, but as of now that remains to be seen. Bisani, the Gourmet Emperor, after much training with aid from the other members of the SSS, has successfully mastered Enbu to the extent that it is now called "Emperor's Enbu". Possessing an unfathomable amount of cells contributing to his absurd mass, re-mastering Enbu once more was an enormous chore to him, as even though he knew Enbu before, his massive period of inactivity (since the demise of Colex McMercer) has contributed to the loss of his abilities. Now, mastering Enbu, he has attained control of all his cells, which easily number in the nonillions (his max is an unquantifiable number larger than this). This means that Minority World no longer has any real effect on him, and that he now possesses the capacity to do far greater damage than ever before with any of his techniques. For example, his Kugi Punch may be conducted by a single cell alone, from any part of his body. His cells can also be controlled to preemptively unleash shockwaves from any cell, in any direction, rendering his blind spots to be close to none, utterly diminishing the impact of any potential surprise attack, due to this ability instantly activating to minimize any damage done. This also enables Bisani to activate fundamentally more complex abilities requiring mutations in his body to achieve various effects in battle, be it developing claws, forming shields, unleashing absurdly powerful versions of regular attacks, so on and so forth. One example is the Mugen Jet Fork, which casually sends his fist forward far faster than escape velocity, sending most enemies to the ends of the universe. This also enhances Bisani's speed far beyond relativistic levels, which is a massive feat considering his unfathomable mass. As of now, this has empowered Bisani to sufficiently, temporarily match Regenesis's strength for an extremely short period of time, due to Regenesis's strength needing time to match the power of his own intent, allowing Bisani to blow even Regenesis back momentarily (if Regenesis is caught by surprise). Just to emphasize how Bisani's relativistic speeds are OP - if the sun were to travel towards Bisani at relativistic speeds, due to the difference in mass, a casual finger flick from Bisani would send the sun careening in the opposite direction (this is assuming the sun is a solid mass and thus much heavier than normal). Possessions A.I.R Knife The Blade used to prepare an ultra-special ingredient – A.I.R. This blade is one of his grand masterpieces, being made of the finest materials of the universe, sharpened to perfection, and, out of sheer luck, came into contact with the Crimson Flame, making it far more powerful than it lets on. This Knife is capable of cutting everything Physical, countered only by some of the strongest magics in the Universe. This Knife is far greater in length than Bisani is tall, but that doesn’t really matter much, considering who he is. He is also capable of using his hair to wield it, granting him versatility in battle. Poison Knife A knife comprising the most toxic materials in existence, drawing upon the poison which Bisani emits. This unfathomably condensed blade aids its already perfect sharpness by adding a catalyst which smoothens the edges and aids cutting, allowing for this blade to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. All-Purpose Medicine Blade This is known as the “Blade of a Million Cuts”, it is one of the Gourmet Emperor’s finer creations. With this weapon, he becomes in sync with himself, and this weapon can only truly be wielded perfectly with Instinct, and thus he uses it while in his “Instinctive State”. Power wise it may seem a little undermining, particularly in the mass and size department, however this is made up with the “Concentration” it immerses the user in, causing him to give in to his instincts entirely. Only when that is done, the true effects of this Medicine Blade will surface. When Bisani immerses in his “Instinctive State”, the Medicine Blade will begin glowing a bright blue, circulating around the blade, which accelerates the speed and efficiency of the user’s attacks by a million times, causing all of his movements to become invisible to the target, yet still maintaining the delicate touch provided by “Food Immersion” or “Food Honor”. The blue glow makes the blade far more smooth and streamlined, part of the reason why it is extremely fast. When “Exhaustion” is being used with this blade, it will grow a deep violet, signifying a change from speed and delicacy to raw, destructive power, autocorrecting all of its “imperfections” in design to nothing. This blade would be condensed with obscene amounts of Energy when “Exhaustion” released, and despite its increased weight and energy, the user still moves with surprising speed and power, literally granting him the ability to annihilate even the strongest of Ki Users. Anti-Ki Blades Using his money, he has successfully been able to purchase an endless supply of Anti-Ki Blades, all of which refined in different aspects by him. These blades are incredibly sturdy and durable, whilst being able to amplify energy to incredible levels. This is also one of the few blades he has in which he can channel Appetite Energy, making it effectively indestructible and deadly. Partner A small hitman named Reborn who has lived with the unknown curse of the Arcobaleno. Do not be fooled by his size, for he has a shape-shifting chameleon that can transform into a Hei ton hammer. His prowess as Bisani's chosen hitman came from years of training in the harshest condition known to Godkind. Full Course Menu |} 'Appetizer' Taccodile Supreme The Appetizer which overwhelms you with desire and amplifies taste, it spurs you on with a temporary, insatiable hunger, making you feel as if your stomach is the void. 'Soup:' Timeless Soup As its name suggests, it does not have a sense of time and is part of a super rare type of dish . Since it does not have a sense of time, the ingredient is able to travel through time into the past or future, depending on its texture. Meaning that if its temperature manages to lower even a tiny bit, it will travel to an age whereby it is extremely cold, like the "ICE AGE". Conversely if the temperature goes up a tiny bit, it would zoom into a certain future when the surrounding temperature is really high "6000*C". However, such events would not even "startle" the soup one bit due to its inability to age at all, and it gets much more delectable every time it time travels as it is said to inherit the pure essence of historical ingredients unto itself. No one has ever seen this soup until Bisani was able to time travel(during the years after Colex McMercer's death), when he chanced upon floating liquids of virtually 100% transparency. If one were to attempt to pick it up with his bare hands, it would be stuck forever near the soup. This is because the soup is the very core of its own system, whereby time does not exist at all. One must thus possess unfathomable levels of mastery over Food Honour, adaptability, or highly advanced Gourmet Cells. ' The type of taste depends on the age you live in, #YOLO 'Fish Dish: '''Blowfishes of the Deadly Sins Also known as the "Devil's Dish", the Blowfishes of the Deadly Sins are a set of fishes that are classified according to their indulgence in the areas of the 7 DEADLY SINS . Of course, each one of them has its own unique ability and focus, for example, The Blowfish of Sloth, focuses a HELL LOT on defense against enemies, while The Blowfish of Wrath, focuses on extreme attacking power, The Blowfish Of Lust, focuses on mastering illusions, and The Blowfish Of Greed, that of knowledge. As a result, each of them would have a fatal weakness of some sort, however, they are all godly, formidable ingredients that would not hesitate in ending your life. Such powerful fishes cannot live in normal oceans such as the Gourmet Ocean due to its 'weak' habitat, instead, each of the Blowfishes live in their own rivers, nicknamed "The Rivers of the Accursed Arcobaleno", which is the evil counterpart of the "Rainbow River", which is the water source for the salad ingredient "Devotee's Lifettuce". Bisani discovered that the most succulent meat among all the Blowfishes is that of the "Blowfish of Gluttony", known for its unholy fish meat, it was said that during a Global World Hunger in Ancient History, one of such a Fish could easily feed an entire continent of living beings, filled to the brim. Specialising in the area of Gluttony, this Blowfish has the power to absorb even the tiniest of essences from the surroundings into its core, as a result, "The Blowfish of Gluttony" is well-known for its size and power. It is commonly 400km long to 450km high. It's nutritional content is at a phenomenal level, such that even the tiniest bit of its meat, a measly 1 gram is nutritious enough to survive even Zebra, a guy who collapsed the world economy with his hunger, for one entire year. Entire Continents have survived for decades with only a 10 x 10 meter sized portion of this fish's meat as well, a testament to its nutritional value./span> 'Meat Dish': Billion Degree Ashurasious This is probably one of the toughest ingredients to handle and capture. It is said that one look at its Jewel Fatty Meat is equivalent to the sensation of entering the lights of Heaven. It is rarely seen by mankind itself, about once or twice in human history, and this is due to its Death Defying Habitat, 3000km down in the Earth's Crust, just right above the 20 000'C mantle. Such mythtical rarely seen creature is said to cause earthquakes and tsunamis just by a slight movement of its body. . However, the only time that, discovered by Bisani, the Billion Degree Ashurasious would appear, is during big Volcano Eruptions when it is most active. Bisani managed to capture such an OVERWHELMING monster during Yellow Stone Supervolcano's last eruption, only to find out that majority of its supposed to be hard-rock type scales turned out to be glimmering crystals that shine as far as the horizon could handle. Ashurasious had been living in the Mantle for so long that the immense pressure had compressed its scaled to crystals. Even if pulling the scales out is a hell of a tough job, the scales has its "Foodie" purposes' ' '"One bite of the meat felt like melting meat of "millions of elite grade meat" that would take your life away if you lost your reason to live" Bisani Toribra ' Its meat is worth the price of 50 planets with just 10 pounds of it! 'Main Course:' Colex McMercer The most delicious thing ever to grace Bisani's taste buds. The meat withholds a Primordial taste, when initially the meat felt like it encompassed everything to ever exist, it suddenly changed, to the feeling of abject euphoria and happiness, tasting the very essence of Godliness and all things holy. After that, it shifts to the opposite end of the spectrum, feeling pure, unbridled ecstasy in the hedonistic half which is "Hell", overwhelming both Physical and Spiritual minds with calmness, happiness, and joy. After that, the taste settles into that of neutrality, the calm and peace of the entire universe flowing through one's veins, bringing them into temporary, pure Spiritual Oneness. Colex McMercer was the best food, ever tasted by Bisani. If the rest of his full course were manure, this would be all things holy and wonderful in the world. 'Salad:' Devotee's Lifettuce A salad said to be so fresh that creatures within the range of 10km, would feel incredibly potent life energy flowing through them and be at peace. This salad was respected by the food monks since ancient times, due to its unbelieveable spiritual power which prevents even godlike entities from affecting the user, also bringing unprecedented growth to everything - even reviving the dead. 'Dessert: Screaming deathpudding This dessert was so devastating that it nearly wiped out all of mankind way back in the past just by growing. It is a blood-stained pudding filled with sins in solid state, emitting a malevolent aura, and one cannot hope to control all the power that will flow through them upon consuming it. This dish has to come with the salad dish to partially nullify its 'deathful' aura. '''Drink: Sanzu River Killdrop One Drop is enough to fill your blood with ecstasy and euphoria. It is easy to capture such an ingredient due to its filling nature, however, the location where the source of this overkill drink originates is unknown, so much so that the drink only chooses those who are worthy of its OUTRAGEOUS fill. Bisani chanced upon such a mystical River once, only to find Spirits crossing the river into the afterlife. Before the spirits cross over to the afterlife, the Sanzu River guarded by Verdanian Jailers requested that the spirits have to leave their Spiritual essence in order to complete Afterlife transmutation. ' Category:Godlike Category:Godlike Humans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Neutral Category:Kings Category:Powerful Character Category:Powerful Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gourmet World